Sutilmente
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: One-shot / Song-fic - Lembranças de tudo o que Sasuke e Hinata passaram durante sua vida como casal. Música: Sutilmente - Skank / Dedicada à FranHyuuga


_Fic feita em homenagem a flor mais linda desse jardim, FranHyuuga!!_

_Espero que goste floor!_

_

* * *

_

**Sutilmente**

_**E quando eu estiver  
Triste  
Simplesmente  
Me abrace**_

Nós estávamos conversando, assistindo um filme qualquer na tv e, principalmente, estavámos abraçados fazendo brincadeiras um com o outro. Você se permitia mostrar seu lado infantil ao meu lado e sorrir exatamente como uma criança. Apesar de que na verdade nós não éramos tão adultos assim... Jovens, podia se dizer. Em plenos 17 anos éramos muito felizes.

De repente você começou uma guerra de cócegas, me pegando de surpresa, e comecei a tentar sair de seus braços, mas você era muito mais forte do que eu. Mas eu não desisti e tentei, inutilmente, revidar.

Foi quando seu celular tocou. Seria o tempo perfeito pra eu retomar forças e contra atacar, só esperei você desligar seu telefone, mas ao ver sua face tristonha não continuou meu plano. Você parecia arrasado.

- O que aconteceu?

Você pareceu voltar à realidade e abaixou seu rosto. Foi quando eu vi a marca de uma lágrima solitária cair de seu rosto e bater no chão. Estava mesmo chorando?

- Eles se foram... Não tem mais volta. Acabou Hinata! Eles se foram!

- Quem se foi Sasuke?

- Meus pais... Morreram! Eles morreram Hinata!

Eu não tinha o que dizer. Assim como minha mão quando deu a luz a minha irmã, os pais de Sasuke tinham acabado de morrer. Eu não sabia como consolá-lo, então eu o abracei... Era melhor do que falar. Nós simplesmente ficamos assim, ele chorava em meus ombros, mas eu não me importava. Eu estaria do seu lado. Sempre...

_**E quando eu estiver  
Louco  
Subitamente  
Se afaste**_

Eu estava bêbado... Mas era minha formatura e você não se importou de ficar ao meu lado tomando seus coquetéis sem álcool enquanto eu derramava copos e mais copos de vodka e daquelas outras bebidas alcoólicas que os barman's serviam... Você só se mantinha calada enquanto deixava eu me divertir.

Essa noite é uma vaga memória que eu tenho, mas lembro de algo em especial. Eu já estava fora de mim, mas te chamei pra dançar e você veio de bom grado sabendo que quando eu estava daquele jeito era melhor não me contrariar. Mas eu exagerei mesmo.

Eu comecei a agir como um garoto novamente, no alto de meus 15 anos quando meus hormônios estavam a flor da pele e eu não sabia controlá-los comecei a te desrespeitar, passando minhas mão em você como se fosse minha e você tentava afastar minhas mãos mas não conseguia. Eu te mandei parar, mas nem a sua paciência era tão grande assim e num momento de raiva você conseguiu se livrar de mim, indo pra casa. Você simplesmente disse:

- Me ligue depois...

E eu te vi se afastar, sem saber se iria voltar...

_**E quando eu estiver  
Fogo  
Suavemente  
Se encaixe...**_

Eu te liguei no dia seguinte... Como você me mandou, porque em sã consciência eu não ousaria desobedecer ao que sua voz doce me pedia com educação. Eu não sabia te dizer não.

Cheguei a sua casa e seu primo, a contra gosto, me manou entrar e disse que você estava em seu quarto. Apesar de já ser adulta, morava na casa de seu pai. Um modo de não se esquecer de quem você era. Uma vez você me disse.

Eu abri a porta sem cerimônia e te encontrei deitada lendo um livro qualquer para as provas finais da sua faculdade de administração.

- Oi... – Foi o que eu disse para chamar sua atenção.

- Oi. Espero que esteja melhor.

Era oi seu jeito de me reprimir. Fingir que nada tinha acontecido e continuar perfeita. Como se eu realmente merecesse tudo isso. Pena você não saber como aquilo me fazia mal.

- Desculpe-me... Eu não estava em sã consciência e não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

- Não se preocupe... Eu não estou com raiva. Seria a última vez que você veria algumas daquelas pessoas e não queria deixar passar em branco certo? Eu te entendo Sasuke...

Você sorriu. Como você conseguia não guardar rancor? Eu não sabia. Mas eu não testaria até onde sua paciência chegaria por mim.

Eu te sorri de volta e te beijei. Mas eu era prevenido e sem que você me percebesse, já tinha trancado a porta.

As coisas começavam a ficar interessantes e você me queria. Queria provar que não estava com raiva. E eu adorei aquela maneira de reconciliação...

_**E quando eu estiver  
Triste  
Simplesmente  
Me abrace**_

Assim como você fez quando fui eu quem ficou naquele estado de choque, eu simplesmente te abracei. Não havia nada mais pra ser feito. Alem do mais, eu não era bom com palavras de consolo.

Ficamos assim por horas até que você pareceu se acalmar de disse:

- Não posso me abalar assim. Agora eu vou estar no comando da empresa e não posso ser fraca. Vou arrumar o que tiver pra ser arrumado para que meu pai seja lembrado como um homem de poder até mesmo em seu funeral.

Seus olhos pareciam diferentes... Determinados... Não. Era outra coisa. Parecia... Ódio.

- Hinata... Chorar por uma perda não é fraqueza. É ser humano. Assim como você é. E independente de tudo, eu estarei aqui. Com você. Para sempre.

Eu preferi não falar mais, ou acabaria estragando. Simplesmente selei o momento com outro abraço e um beijo estalado em seus lábios...

_**E quando eu estiver  
Louco  
Subitamente  
Se afaste**_

Depois que eu assumi o papel de presidente da empresa e você de vice das empresas Uchiha, não nos víamos como antes. Tão preocupados com o trabalho que tínhamos nos esquecido de como era bom simplesmente estar na companhia um do outro.

Você me ligava todos os dias e já tínhamos combinado de viajar juntos nas férias. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Estávamos distantes. E as discussões eram mais freqüentes que os momentos românticos.

Você vivia dizendo que eu me tornei uma pessoa diferente desde a morte do meu pai, e era a mais pura verdade. Só que era difícil escutar a verdade de quem se ama. Doía.

Talvez por isso estivéssemos tão distantes... Você preferiu me ter menos a não me ter nunca mais. Porque você me amava e eu sabia. Assim como eu te amava e você sabia...

_**E quando eu estiver  
Bobo  
Sutilmente  
Disfarce...**_

Nossas férias. Finalmente o descanso e um tempo pra passar com a pessoa que eu mais amava nesse mundo. Apesar de ela também ser uma das que mais me irritavam.

Em pleno restaurante na Espanha, Sasuke decidiu me fazer rir e colocou dois canudos no nariz como se tivesse sete anos novamente. E como se eu realmente tivesse os cinco anos que eu tinha na época eu ri. Como não ria há muito tempo.

De repente ele parou. Olhou no fundo dos meus olhos como se tivesse achado algo muito precioso ali.

- Essa é você...

Eu, querendo ou não, sabia do que ele estava falando. Simplesmente abaixei o rosto e corei. Sim, eu corei como fazia quando era tímida e uma simples conversa sobre sexo era motivo pra eu desmaiar.

Sasuke sorriu. Abertamente. Era impossível ignorar os olhares a nossa volta, observando o largo sorriso do moreno a minha frente. Ele chamava atenção. Principalmente do público feminino. E eu odiava isso. Mas também amava por outro lado, já que podia olhar para todas elas e dizer que ele me amava e nada era melhor que isso. Até agora...

Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e veio em minha direção. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e retirou da calça uma caixinha vermelha com a forma de um coração. De lá ele tirou um anel.

- Era pra essa Hinata que eu queria fazer esse pedido... – Ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhar pra ele – Casa comigo?

Como ele ainda tinha coragem de perguntar isso? Não era obvia a resposta?

- Não aprendi a te dizer não Sasuke...

E eu sorri. Ele me beijou e colocou o anel em meu dedo.

_**Mas quando eu estiver  
Morto  
Suplico que não me mate não  
Dentro de ti  
Dentro de ti...**_

Eu, Hinata e Hikari estávamos caminhando pelo parque. Hikari se tornou uma linda garotinha de olhos perolados e cabelos escuros como a noite... Era a mistura perfeita entre nós.

Um garoto da sua idade, cerca de 5 anos, chegou e chamou-a para brincar. Eu não gostei. Mas nessas situações, Hikari não pede a minha permissão. Pede para Hinata, que jamais negaria algo para a nossa filha.

Eu gostava de pensar assim. Hikari era nossa filha. Éramos uma família, e sempre seriamos. Eu senti Hinata ficar tensa ao meu lado assim que Hikari saiu.

- O que houve?

- Não é nada... Só estava pensando.

- Poderia ter a honra de saber em que?

- Só estava pensando... Ela vai crescer, não vai mais precisar de nós. Não quero que sejamos como nossos pais foram para nós Sasuke. Sempre tão distantes.

- Nós não somos e nem nunca seremos distantes. Sei que isso é só uma desculpa para o que você estava pensando antes...

- Você está certo... Mas, além disso, tenho mais medo de que quando um de nós se for...

Ela não terminou a frase. Eu sabia o que ela diria. Não queria que acontecesse como aconteceu com ela. Ser criada apenas por metade de sua família. Apenas seu pai.

- Tenho medo de que você faça como meu pai e passe a se esquecer de mim até o dia em que vai passar a me odiar por tê-lo deixado sozinho...

- Eu jamais conseguiria te odiar Hinata. Quando e se isso acontecer, não será agora. Eu sei que temos muito pela frente ainda... Eu te amo, assim como você me ama e isso jamais será mudado, até porque temos uma filha linda que sela tudo aquilo que somos em um só. Ela estará aqui, para sempre lembrarmos um do outro...

Ela se inclinou com um sorriso e me beijou...

_**Mesmo que o mundo  
Acabe enfim  
Dentro de tudo  
Que cabe em ti**_

Eu já não era jovem, assim como Sasuke. Mas também não era tão velha assim... 36 anos ainda era uma boa idade.

Eu esperava ter muito que viver e agora com uma nova oportunidade. Eu teria que contar ao Sasuke sobre isso e seria agora, quando ele chegasse do trabalho.

Eu ouvi a porta ser aberta e fui correndo em sua direção, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Pulei sobre ele lhe dei um beijo. Ele me segurou e olhou em meus olhos.

- Posso saber o motivo dessa recepção...

- Claro que pode!

- Então vamos, qual a novidade?

Sasuke retirou uma mexa do meu cabelo, agora curto, da frente do meu olho e esperou que eu continuasse.

- Você vai ser papai novamente!

Seu sorriso se alargou e seu olhar se encheu de uma felicidade que ele não conseguiu conter, soltando um animado suspiro de alegria.

Ele me apertou mais contra si e sussurrou em meu ouvido as palavras que eu jamais me cansaria de ouvir de seus lábios:

- Eu te amo...

_...Fim...

* * *

_

**Fran-chan!**

**Espero que tenha gostado. Não sei se ficou a sua altura, mas fiz de coração. Desde a adolescência até já serem maduros o suficiente pra serem responsáveis de duas crianças...**

**A música na fic é Sutilmente, do Skank... Não sei se você gosta, mas ta aí... Eu escrevi um SasuHina, já que não sabia se gostaria de outro casal. Esse eu tenho certeza que você gosta!**

**Espero sua review dizendo se gostou, ok?**

**Beijoss,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
